


(podfic of) You and Your Latest Trick

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of silverlining99's Making Love Out Of Nothing At All [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Make Them Do It, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tropes, Werewolf Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks that this is what being wanted must actually feel like. For a little while, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) You and Your Latest Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [factorielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You and Your Latest Trick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/526130) by [silverlining99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlining99/pseuds/silverlining99). 



**WARNING:** Please be aware that while everything happening in this series of podfics seems consensual, there is a deeply disconcerting current of circumstances made them do it. If this sort of thing disturbs you, you might want to not listen, or have a look at the fic first and see if it's your cup of tea instead of listening. Podfic, due to the kind of medium it is, might trigger you worse and you can't shut it off as immediately as you can close your eyes and close-tab a fic. Please take care. 

Seriously, fen. This one has major angst. Beware.

 **Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?cx2x7d16xmosa43) (30 minutes, 14MB) 

 

Thanks to **Silverlining99** for giving me permission to podfic! And of course thank you to my terrific beta **Dodificus** , not only for betaing, but also for deciding that there's never "too much"!

WiP warning: the podfic version of Making Love Out Of Nothing At All series is currently a work in progress that might rip out your heart and trample on it. (The series itself is done, though.)

 

This is part of an ongoing birthday present for **Factorielle**. Happy Happy Happy Birthday, Sweetie! Here, have some more horribly angsty podfic to rip your heart out.  <3


End file.
